


Dilema

by angela_black



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_black/pseuds/angela_black
Summary: Forzado a decidir entre la vida de sus mejores amigos y miles de otras vidas, solo hay una cosa que Rodney puede hacer...





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción autorizada de Carinthe

Capitulo 1

"Elige…"

Él odiaba esa voz.

De verdad la odiaba.

No como uno odia cuando 'no puedo encontrar las calcetas, se acaba el café, o el cabello no se comporta'. Eso se podía clasificar como molestia, mayormente porque describía casi todos los días de John Sheppard. Molestia era una palabra que era mejor reservada para otras voces, incluida la de un egocéntrico científico de pelo graso que pretendía que era un genio y la de un cierto científico genio y enojón cuando pretendía que era egocéntrico.

No, odio estaba en un diferente nivel para John, uno que no sentía muy seguido la compulsión de visitar. Para llegar allí, de verdad tenias que enojarlo, en grande. Como invadiendo su ciudad, matando a su gente, torturando a su mejor amigo y casi matando a su líder…

John de verdad quería mostrarle al hombre lo mucho que lo odiaba. Él tenía unas miradas asesinas bastante impresionantes, aunque lo dijera el mismo. Que perturbaban a sus enemigos, los hacían dudar, que quizás inspiraran algo de auto-preservación contra la rabia que John dejaría libre una vez que se liberará de estas malditas amarras.

Pero por el momento, el no podía disponer de sus ojos para ninguna otra cosa, cuya importancia palidecía en comparación a la tarea en la que se encontraban ahora.

Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente a dos asustados ojos azules, ofreciendo amistad, comprensión, perdón y determinación.

Y una suplica sincera: '¡Elígeme a mi!'

"¡Elige!"

La voz fue más fuerte esta vez, y el tono de peligro aun mas claro.

Y sonaba malditamente presumido. Como si supiera de antemano que su victimas se iba a romper. Como si la situación se iba a volver a repetir.

Ella tuvo un deja-vu similar, pero sus pensamientos fueron de ironía, no de victoria. La vez anterior, ellos lo habían engañado, lo habían engatusado y echado de la ciudad.

Elizabeth Weir esperaba fervientemente que la situación se repitiera. Pero ella no esperaba que Rodney se rompiera esta vez. Ella sospechaba fuertemente que la vez anterior el había cedido parcialmente para protegerla a ella de la amenaza de tortura, y no porque él hubiera estado preocupado de su propia seguridad. Desde la primera reunión con el Jefe de los Científicos, ella había tenido que reevaluar su opinión de él, muchas veces.

Las silenciosas aguas pueden ser profundas, pero la extremadamente turbulenta cara de Rodney escondía una gran profundidad también.

Aunque en estos momentos, el astrofísico parecía un libro abierto, miedo y desesperación estaban escritos claramente en su expresivo rostro, su braveza usual había colapsado frente a la presencia de su enemigo más peligroso.

Elizabeth rogaba para que él encontrara la fuerza de hacer lo que tenia que hacer. Hacer lo que ella sabia era la única opción disponible. Una opción que lo mataría seguramente. No físicamente, no, pero enterrado bajo muchas capas de sarcasmo, egoísmo y braveza, había un corazón sensible, con horribles cicatrices de antes, golpeado y amoratado, pero no roto. Jamás roto. Aun no.

Pero pronto lo estaría…

El comandante Genii Acastus Kolya agarro a Rodney del cuello de su chaqueta y bruscamente lo puso de pie.

Los ojos de Elizabeth buscaron a Rodney, trasmitiendo silencioso apoyo. 'No dejes que te rompa, Rodney, no dejes de luchar…'

"¡ELIGE AHORA!"

El se estremeció, no por el volumen de la voz, o la mortal malicia tras ella, sino por como fue acompañada por el horrible crujido del cráneo de Rodney chocando contra la pared.

Como un doctor de medicina, Carson Beckett estaba muy conciente de las posibles repercusiones de una cabeza chocando solidamente con un duro objeto. Él sabía que Rodney tenía un cráneo duro, pero sospechaba que su amigo por lo menos estaba sufriendo de un terrible dolor de cabeza ahora, posiblemente con visión borrosa pero con suerte sin sangrado interno. Por eso, no le gustaba para nada la esa mirada vidriosa en esos abiertos ojos azules y la forma en la que la cabeza de Rodney estaba ladeada hacia un lado.

Kolya soltó a Rodney. Y Carson miro sin poder ayudar como Rodney se deslizo por la muralla, su cuerpo inerte deslizándose al suelo, el apoyo de la muralla la única cosa que lo mantenía en una posición medio sentada.

Cada fibra de su ser le gritaba que necesitaba moverse, ahora, que debía correr hacia su amigo para asistir sus heridas, y golpear a ese maldito hijo de perra de Kolya y llevar a su amigo a la seguridad de su calidad y confortable enfermería…

Pero el estaba atado y amordazado, como un pavo gigante, un reluctante espectador ante el terrible tormento en que se encontraba Rodney. Un tormento que era peor en el nivel sicológico que en el físico. Era un dilema clásico. Ninguna cosa se podía escoger sobre la otra, decidiendo por lógica o por emociones.

Y Carson sabía con espantosa convicción que era más terrible para Rodney que para otra persona. Un genio capaz de imaginar el resultado de cada elección hasta el más mínimo detalle…

Una ira ancestral escocesa despertó en su sangre, nacida de un extraño sentido de protección que sentía por Rodney. El mismo sentido de protección que podía ver en los ojos de Elizabeth y del Coronel Sheppard. Inútilmente, se pregunto como el arrogante y quejoso científico podía inspirar reacciones tan fuertes en las personas.

El quería maldecir, gritarle al universo, golpear al maldito de Kolya, hacer desaparecer todo el mundo Genii si fuera necesario… si alguien fuera lo suficientemente tonto y lo destarara en este instante…

Frenéticamente, miro alrededor, buscando como escapar.

La mirada en los ojos de Rodney detuvo sus turbulentas emociones.

No era aceptación.

Y sobre todo esto, Carson sintió orgullo.

Porque el fuego del desafío en los ojos de Rodney se había encendido.

"No puedo…"

La voz era frágil, ronca por la tos y sonando como si le faltara el aire.

Pero pese a todo, había una calma determinación. Como si no lo hubieran puesto enfrente del más horrible dilema que cualquiera temería decidir.

Por primera vez, Rodney McKay alejo los ojos de sus amigos y enfoco sus ojos en la fría mirada del comandante Genii.

Kolya bufo, su tono un gruñido bajo y peligroso. "Tú decides: la vida de tus amigos, o Atlantis?"

Rodney ni siquiera se estremeció cuando dos de los matones de Kolya se pararon frente a él, y lo pusieron de pie. El se dejo colgar inerte en su agarre, pero no rompió contacto con los ojos del comandante Genii.

"Usted quieres que elija entre matar a mis amigos o matar a cientos de personas inocentes en Atlantis? No puedo tomar esa decisión…"

"Oh, vamos, doctor." Kolya se burlo oscuramente "Para un líder, ¿No es obvia la elección? ¿No sacrificaría pocas vidas para salvar muchas?"

La respuesta fue inmediata, y aunque fue muy suave fue entendida claramente por todos en la sala. "No."

Kolya gruño, acercándose inconfortablemente al hombre. "Entonces, ¡La culpa recaerá sobre ti!"

Rodney lucho por liberarse del agarre de los dos soldados que todavía lo tenían afirmado, parándose solo, aunque algo tembloroso, y respondió en un tono calmado.

"No. porque yo no los matare. Tú lo harás. Yo no podría. No puedo decidir cual vida es más valiosa. Cantidad o calidad. Toda vida es sagrada, y solo pertenece a si misma. Nadie puede juzgar una vida…, por lo menos nadie en este plano de existencia puede. Así que no elegiré quien muere. Solo haré todo lo posible para salvar cada vida que pueda. Puedo ofrecerte mi vida, pero dudo que la elegirá… al final, será su elección..."

"¡Bien!" Kolya dijo con fuerza, "¡La tomare!"

Un disparo resonó por la habitación, sus ecos maltratando sin piedad los corazones de todos los presentes.

"Y mas…" el comandante Genii susurro con dureza en el repentino silencio y retrocedió.

Rodney se derrumbo contra la pared, una mancha roja rápidamente esparciéndose en su hombro izquierdo.

Ríos de sangre ahogando una hoja de arce...

"Podría elegir no matar…"

La voz de Rodney era apenas un susurro, pero sus ojos hablaban de un mundo de dolor.

"No lo haré." Dijo Kolya sin sonar arrepentido cuando apunto nuevamente.

El Segundo disparo le dio a Rodney de lleno en el pecho.

Ojos azules se abrieron levemente antes de cerrarse.

Kolya no le dio ni siquiera una mirada al cuerpo antes de dejar la sala, gritándoles a sus soldados que se llevaran a los rehenes con ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

John estaba seguro de que su corazón se había roto, destrozado en mil pedazos por el segundo disparo.

A el no le importo cuando su cuerpo protesto dolorosamente el ser maltratado mientras era sacado de la sala. Su mente se había quedado atrás, llorando sobre la fría cáscara de la única persona que había logrado abrirse camino por sus defensas en mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera le preocupaba su inminente muerte.

Su alma había dejado escapar su agarre a la realidad, su conexión mucho mas fuerte que cualquier influencia terrestre.

Pronto, todo terminaría. De alguna forma u otra…

Él sabia sin ninguna duda que Kolya utilizaría las bombas nucleares que había entrado de contrabando, destruyendo la ciudad que no pudo conquistar. Quizás parcialmente también para borrar cualquier rastro que quedara de Rodney McKay, el único que se había plantado enfrente de su gran plan. Rodney, que había logrado crear un irreversible bloqueo que eficientemente había contendido a los Genii a los segmentos de Atlantis que contenían la stargate y la bahía de los saltadores.

A John ya no le importaban las razones.

Pero de alguna forma, en alguna parte, había una chispa que se rehusaba a desaparecer. Levemente distraído, trato de apuntar de donde provenía ese molesto sentimiento. Molesto… McKay... una chispa del insensato desafío de McKay se estaba encendiendo como una hoguera.

El pudo escuchar las palabras de su amigo como si estuviera diciéndolas en voz alta.

"¡Oh, vamos, Sheppard! ¡Supéralo, llorón! ¡Utiliza esa única neurona que tienes y dales un infierno a esos idiotas! Haz tu cosa de Rambo. ¡Grita, patea, mata, elimina! y, no haría daño –oh, no se- ¿si activaras alguna cosa con ese arrogante gen superior que tienes? Por decir, ¿la mitad de Atlantis? ¡Quizás la mitad que no sabe que le lanzaran una bomba nuclear a sus cabezas!"

John sonrío, invisible tras la mordaza.

Oh, no, el no caería sin pelear. Y de seguro Atlantis no caería. No después de todo lo que Rodney había hecho para mantenerla a salvo.

No, el pelearía hasta el final. Haría orgulloso a Rodney…

Elizabeth estaba perdida por la tristeza, apenas prestando atención a sus alrededores, hasta que de repente, las luces del pasillo comenzaron a parpadear ominosamente. Por casualidad, ella logro divisar un brillo demente en los ojos de John.

La preocupación momentáneamente alejo la pena.

Que tipo de loco plan estaba concibiendo en su mente, ella no tenía ni la más minima idea. Pero era seguro apostar que probablemente incluiría abandonar cualquier tipo de autopreservación que le quedara.

Para ella, la situación parecía completamente desesperada.

En el momento que el agujero de gusano apareció, una sensación de frío espantoso se había asentado en su estomago. Recibir la señal de Carson cuatro horas antes de lo previsto y su urgente llamada pidiendo apoyo medico solo intensifico el sentimiento. El malestar no identificable se había transformado en completo horror después que el sangriento grupo de pobladores que Carson y el equipo del mayor Lorne traían acarreando se convirtió en una perfecta fuerza de ataque Genii. Con el elemento de sorpresa de su lado, habían tomado la sala del stargate casi sin resistencia.

Al menos cinco personas habían dado sus vidas en vano. Y el doble yacía herida ahora esparcida por la sala, entre las victimas de un verdadero pueblo asaltado.

Ella debió alertar a la ciudad. Ella debió avisar de la invasión por el sistema de comunicaciones, o por lo menos avisarles a Bates o Zelenka. Pero en realidad, ella había estado demasiado choqueada y antes de que alguien se diera cuanta de lo sucedido, el corazón de Atlantis estaba comprometido.

Los Genii habían sido completamente cuidadosos, interrumpiendo todas las frecuencias de radio, manteniendo su presencia un secreto en forma efectiva.

Pero no habían contado con el contraataque más rápido que un rayo, que tenia Atlantis.

Rodney había logrado iniciar un bloqueo que ni siquiera Elizabeth sabía que era posible con solo uno toques del teclado de una laptop cercana.

Decir que Kolya había estado más que molesto seria completamente innecesario.

Su dura represalia brevemente la había dejado sin esperanzas.

Pero ahora, mientras miraba a los ojos de John Sheppard, vio la misma determinación que había iluminado los ojos de Rodney. Y de repente se sintió avergonzada por no creer.

Carson se estaba golpeando a si mismo.

¡Todo era su maldita culpa! Rodney estaba muerto porque él, Carson, ¡había sido un maldito idiota! ¿Porque no se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente 'lastimada' solo estaba fingiendo? El jamás debió permitir que su 'sanador' lo dirigiera donde los mas heridos…

Santo cielo, ¡él era un maldito medico! Y no lo había hecho mejor que un medico vudú…

Se detuvo a mitad de su reto mental. Esas eran las palabras de Rodney. Él se había acostumbrado tanto a las constantes críticas despectivas del científico que se habían convertido en parte de su vocabulario mental.

Espontáneamente, se recordó de las palabras anteriores de Rodney, cuando fue culpado por Kolya.

"¡Elimine el bloqueo, doctor McKay! ¡Se que usted lo inicio!"

"¡No puedo anular el bloqueo! Ese es el punto de un bloqueo, ¿no es así? ¡Asegurarse que la gente que esta adentro no pueda salir! ¡La única manera de anularlo es por alguien que este afuera del campo de contención!"

"Bien…, ya que usted nos metió en este embrollo, usted tendrá el honor de elegir la solución.

O mato a sus amigos. Sin líderes, Atlantis no tendrá oportunidad en el futuro, y espero simplemente que acepten mis demandas. Así tendré la ciudad intacta, de preferencia.

O destruyo la ciudad. Tengo unas armas nucleares a mi disposición, gracias a sus útiles comentarios, doctor. En ese caso, me los llevare a usted y a sus amigos conmigo a mi planeta, y exprimiré cada poco de información de usted que pueda. Después de eso, si es cooperativo, quizás lo dejare vivir para que vea como el mundo Genii adquiere el poder absoluto…"

"Realmente ya perdió la cabeza, ¿no es así? Ya se ve como el Rey de Atlantis, o –que Dios no lo permita-, ¿Quizás de toda la galaxia Pegaso? Quizás quiera pedirle a Carson algunas pastillas vudú contra la alucinaciones y las depresiones maniáticas…"

"No estoy bromeando, McKay. Sus amigos o la ciudad: la elección es suya…"

Carson adivino que pese a todas sus bravatas, Rodney se había sentido culpable también por sus acciones. Pero no se había detenido a mirar atrás, no se había perdido en lo que 'pudo ser'. Rodney había aceptado que la decisión que había tomado en un segundo vendría a morderlo en el trasero después, y él había mordido de vuelta con tanto fervor o mas, rehusándose a mostrar la otra mejilla.

Su propia desafortunada elección de palabras en el tema lo hizo dar una leve sonrisa tras la mordaza. Entonces, sus ojos divisaron un destello de color azul en su campo de visión periférico y la leve sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa que le cubrió el rostro.

Kolya nunca supo lo que lo golpeo. Un momento estaba marchando hacia la bahía de los saltadores, pensando en robar la mayor cantidad de naves espaciales de Atlantis antes de hacer volar el planeta en mil pedazos, y al momento siguiente yacía en su estomago, observando mareado un par de botas enfrente de su nariz.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?"

La voz era molesta, fácilmente colándose entre las varias capas de algodón en las que parecía estar envuelto su cerebro.

Su primer pensamiento fue que estaba soñando o muerto. Entonces este imposible hecho calificaría o como la peor pesadilla o estar en los abismos mas profundos del infierno.

"¿Acaso no te dije que el bloqueo no permitiría que te fueras?" el tono emanaba superioridad, la marca de arrogancia que Kolya solo podía asociar con una persona.

Pero eso era imposible…

"Veo que todavía estas aturdido. Aunque no estoy seguro si es por los efectos del aturdidor o de mi abrumadora brillantez…"

Una tos áspera rompió el sarcástico comentario.

Otra voz familiar comenzó a hablar, casi bullendo con alegría pero aun sonando preocupada al mismo tiempo. "¿Estas seguro de que estas bien? En realidad deberíamos ir a la enfermería…"

Losa ojos de Kolya finalmente obedecieron sus ordenes y los movió.

Se encontró con una sonrisa muy satisfecha grabada en un expresivo rostro.

"Esta vez, me temo que no puedes escoger…"

La ultima cosa que vio Kolya antes de que otro estallido del aturdidor lo envolviera, fueron dos claros ojos azules brillando con alegría, el fuego del desafío ardiendo brillantemente en ellos.

Rodney McKay miro hacia abajo burlonamente al patético y disturbado hombre a sus pies, antes de encontrar la mirada examinadora de John Sheppard. Preguntando sin palabras lo mismo que estaba en los labios y mentes de Carson y Elizabeth: ¿Como?

Poniendo el dolor y la fatiga a un lado por un momento mas, él magnánimamente decidió satisfacer su curiosidad antes de desmayarse… em, perder el conocimiento.

"Ilusiones, coronel. Humo y espejos." Explico Rodney, luciendo extremadamente complacido consigo mismo. "El bloqueo no era exactamente irreversible, y si Kolya o alguno de sus hombres hubiera pasado mas tiempo revisándolo probablemente podrían haberlo anulado. Le di a Kolya lo que esperaba. Una aterrorizada y asustada victima, suficientemente brillante para crear un bloqueo infalible y patéticamente débil, incapaz de mentir frente a la amenaza de tortura. Así que después que salieron de la sala, restaure las comunicaciones de radio y le pedí ayuda a Bates, anule mi propio bloqueo, me reuní con los refuerzos y tuve un poco de diversión con un aturdidor…"

Sheppard parecía adecuadamente impresionado.

"Por si acaso…" continuo Rodney, "el parpadeo de las luces inducido por tu gen nos sirvió mucho de ayuda para escondernos de los Genii hasta estar mas cerca y poder apuntar con mas cuidado. De otra forma, todos habrían terminado en la enfermería por lo menos un día…"

Sheppard aun parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma. "Pero,… te… dispararon… en el corazón…"

"Ah, si, acerca de eso." Rodney dijo de forma aparentemente descuidada "Tuve el presentimiento de que Kolya podía estar mas desequilibrado mentalmente que la ultima vez que nos encontramos." Sheppard se estremeció, recordando claramente el comportamiento maniático del comandante Genii en sus encuentros previos.

Rodney continuo, a propósito no insistiendo en la memoria, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse. "Era una suposición razonable que su rencor contra mi podría convertirse en algo… em… relacionado con balas… así que tome prestado algo de un marino caído mientras nos agachamos para cubrirnos…"

Rodney se bajo el cierre de su chaqueta y le dio a Sheppard una sonrisa torcida. Los ojos de su amigo se abrieron cómicamente, luego suspiro profundamente y se permitió caer en los brazos de John, hacia la oscuridad que lo llamaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"¿Rodney estaba usando un chaleco antibalas?" Elizabeth repitió la declaración de Carson.

'Él es un genio, ¿recuerdas?" John sonrío, meciéndose en los talones de sus pies, luciendo como un emocionado niño al que le habían dicho que la Navidad había llegado antes.

"Como le gusta recordarnos…" Elizabeth apenas logro mantener alejada la gran sonrisa de su cara, desesperadamente tratando de mantener un mínimo de decoro.

Carson no tenía esas restricciones. Su rostro completo estaba iluminado en una expresión de pura alegría y sus ojos brillaban con un millón de chispas de felicidad. El asintió vigorosamente: "Fue una idea malditamente brillante, salvo su vida, ¡no tengo duda sobre eso! ¡La ultima bala debió perforar su corazón!"

"Oh, que suerte la mía…"

El suave susurro tuvo el impacto de una detonación nuclear.

Tres set de ojos se giraron para encontrar un par de mareados ojos azules. Por largos segundos, el silencio en la enfermería fue completo. Entonces, tres voces demandaron la atención de Rodney. Hablando demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte y muy mezcladas para que Rodney pudiera comprender.

No hizo nada para aliviar su jaqueca.

Carson fue el primero en notar las pequeñas arrugas en la frente de su paciente. Como siempre, ver a Rodney en dolor sin oír el discurso hipocondríaco detallado a todo color, hizo salir su preocupación mas apasionada. Y por ende su mas famoso temperamento escocés.

"¿Podrían bajar el volumen por favor?" dijo suavemente inyectando un leve calmante a Rodney.

John y Elizabeth parecían adecuadamente arrepentidos mientras esperaban, en silencio, que la expresión de Rodney se relajara cuando el medicamento comenzara a hacer efecto.

Él parpadeó adormilado, suficientemente confortable para dejarse atrapar nuevamente por el sueño pero no haciéndolo al ver a Elizabeth y Sheppard que lucían tan preocupados.

"Estoy bien…" insistió, pero su débil voz no ayudo a convencerlos.

Carson hablo. "Él esta bien, o, por lo menos, lo estará después de varios días en nuestro excelente cuidado." Con la experiencia nacida de incontables visitas anteriores a la enfermería, el doctor estudiosamente ignoro los murmullos de su paciente sobre ovejas y vudú.

Pero difícilmente pudo alejar la sonrisa de sus rostro al ver el claro alivio que esas quejas entre murmullo de Rodney trajeron a las expresiones de Elizabeth y John.

La segunda ley de McKay: Hablar es dinero, pero el silencio es altamente sobrevalorado.

Elizabeth le sonrío calidamente, sus ojos brillando con orgullo. "Lo hiciste muy bien, Rodney. Me quitaste 12 años de vida con ese truco, pero estuviste brillante…"

"Siempre lo soy…" la respuesta murmurada en voz baja hizo que su sonrisa se profundizara.

Los ojos de Rodney ya se habían cerrado completamente, y Elizabeth y Carson tranquilamente se despidieron.

John Sheppard sin embargo se sentó firmemente en la silla, apoyando sus pies en la cama de Rodney, acomodándose para una larga vigilia, contento de solo ver dormir a su amigo.

Para su sorpresa, encontró los ojos azules de Rodney abiertos y mirándolo fijamente.

"Sheppard, ¿Acaso quiero saber que insana idea estabas contemplando mientras jugabas como si fueras un niño con cada trozo de tecnología Antigua que estaba cercana para responder a tu gen?"

John sonrío con auto desaprobación. "No."

"Eso creí…" bufo Rodney, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos. "Pese a que sin duda hubiera ocupado montones de adrenalina, sangre y otros fluidos corporales apuesto que igual habría funcionado…"

"¿Ah?" John no estaba seguro pero eso sonaba sospechosamente como un cumplido.

Rodney debe de estar muy cansado, una experiencia casi mortal y una contusión hacen que uno se confunda…

"Tengo hambre…" el astrofísico dijo aparentemente cambiando de tema.

Para John Sheppard, de repente tuvo sentido. Dar y recibir. Él sonrío. "¿Quieres que lleve mi flojo trasero a la cocina y te traiga un postre?"

"Pregunta retórica." Murmuro Rodney, sin dignarse a abrir los ojos.

"Claaaaro," John arrastro las palabras, actualmente comenzando a sentirse bastante hambriento también, "Si mi memoria me sirve correctamente, tenemos pastel de fruta atosiana o gelatina, ¿Qué preferiría Milord?"

"Mmmmmmm." La cara completa de Rodney se arrugo en una profunda reflexión.

John levanto una ceja, su estomago ahora gritaba con mas fuerza que quería comida y la quería ahora. "¡McKay, no es un maldito dilema! ¡Solo elige!"

Los ojos de Rodney se abrieron de golpe, revelando sus iris azules.

John se quedo helado inmediatamente, la realización de su infortunado uso de palabras haciendo que deseara que se lo tragara la tierra. "Oh, Dios, Rodney, Lo siento, no fue mi intención…"

La risa de Rodney lo hizo detenerse abruptamente. No era histérica, como había sospechado, sino calida y gentil y burlona.

"Sheppard, esto se llama ser indeciso. O 'exigente', 'melindroso', 'fastidioso', como quieras decirlo…"

John se relajo, aliviado de ver a su amigo rebotando tan bien de una experiencia tan horrible. Aun así, él no se engañaba. Pesadillas y noches sin dormir estaban en el horizonte para ambos, pero juntos John y Rodney vencerían.

Pero ahora, lo único que importaba, fue la chispa de vida bailando en esos ojos azules.

"Creo que me quedare con la gelatina roja…"

Y traerle su comida a Rodney.

"Muy bien, sir, ¡entonces gelatina roja será!" John hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de dejar la habitación. En la puerta, se detuvo, lanzando una ultima mirada. Los ojos de Rodney se habían cerrado nuevamente, y por la lenta y regular respiración John pudo deducir que ya se había dormido.

Sonriendo para si mismo, se dirigió a las cocinas, debatiendo los meritos del pastel de fruta atosiano versus la gelatina.

Sin darse cuanta acariciando un ensangrentado parche con una hoja de arce.

Cuando el rugido de su estomago despertó a Rodney unas horas después, encontró a un teniente coronel roncando ligeramente acurrucado en una silla cercana, un pote de gelatina roja y un plato de pastel de fruta atosiano en la mesita lateral. En silencio, para no despertar a Sheppard, trato de alcanzar la comida, pero sus costillas maltratadas, probablemente de todos los tonos en rojo y púrpura, protestaron dolorosamente, y su inmovilizado brazo izquierdo estaba inconvenientemente interponiéndose. Él gruño suavemente cuando se dejo caer en las almohadas, y se concentro en respirar superficialmente mientras lentamente se alejaba el dolor.

"¿Estas bien?" la voz de Sheppard sobre su rostro lo sobresalto, y abrió sus ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado.

"Si, siento haberte despertado…" Rodney susurro avergonzado. "Solo quería comer algo…'

"Oye, no hay problema." John sonrío "De echo, fui a buscar comida para los dos, pero cuando volví, ya no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos y me dormí antes de probar un bocado…"

Rodney sonrío encantado. "Esta bien, ¡pásame la gelatina entonces!"

John miro como devoro el pote de gelatina en tiempo record, comiendo su propio trozo de pastel de frutas atosiano mas lentamente.

"¿Quieres pastel, también?" pregunto.

Rodney miro desconcertado al pastel en el plato de Sheppard. "Uhm, no gracias, comételo tú."

"¡Ah!" John levanto su tenedor en triunfo, "Te traje gelatina y un trozo de pastel, que esta esperándote justo aquí…" el apunto a una bandeja que estaba en la otra cama. "Un hombre sabio una vez dijo que uno no puede ser forzado a elegir, así que en vez de eso debe abarcarlo todo..."

Rodney sonrío suavemente. "Parafraseado, pero pasable… bueno, todavía tengo hambre."

John agarro la bandeja y se la paso a Rodney, que se maravillo un momento ante el tamaño del trozo, antes de atrapar la mirada de su amigo. "Otra cita de algún sabio indefinido dice que la alegría compartida es doble alegría; hay suficiente para los dos…"

John accedió, cortando limpiamente a la mitad el paste.

Nadie dijo la otra mitad de la cita en voz alta, pero estaba en sus mentes mientras tranquilamente disfrutaban su pastel de frutas atosiano en mutua compañía.

Y la pena compartida es media pena…

fin


End file.
